


Fuck You All The Time

by laurelsalexis



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of 30 Porn OTP Challenge. Some of the days have been changed for personal preference. Each one written is a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Watchful Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17/M
> 
> Pairing: Elijah/Elena
> 
> Warnings: Elijah's a bit creepy but nothing major.
> 
> Theme: Masturbation

Elijah walked through the front door of the Gilbert home and was heading up the staircase. Elena had invited him over. He had just gotten into town recently, after hearing the news that Niklaus was alive, and Elena was indeed a vampire and he wanted to see how she was holding up. She was the last girl that he ever expected to actually turn into a vampire, knowing that it wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't what he wanted for her either but he definitely was curious as to how she adapted to the change.

As the continued to walk up the stairs he was stopped, hearing strangled moans and panting coming from the bedroom. His first instinct was that something was wrong, causing him to move a little quicker up the stairs but as he came to the edge of her door he found out he was in for a much different surprise. The scent of her arousal hit him, the moans become clearer. They were not moans of pain or misery, they were moans of pleasure.

He turned around to leave, shoving his hands in his pockets as he so desperately tried to drown out what she sounded like. He figured she was with Stefan or Damon, not really sure which Salvatore brother she had been with recently. Much like Tatia and Katerina she was stuck between two brothers. Something that almost seemed like a requirement at that point, but soon enough he realized she was alone. That caused him to turn around, to walk to the edge of the door and peer in.

This was so very wrong but he couldn't help himself. She was lying completely naked on the bed, her legs spread as she pumped the toy in and out of her, her free hand on her breast. Fuck. If it wasn't one of the hottest sights that he had ever seen. There she was lying on her bed and pleasuring herself in the middle of the day. It was definitely wrong to keep his eyes on her but he couldn't help himself, his slacks becoming tighter with each and every second he stood there.

Dammit.

This was not okay and yet he found his hand rubbing himself through his slacks in an attempt to get any sort of relief.

Elena knew that Elijah was coming over soon but she couldn't keep ignoring the dull ache between her legs. She was hornier than she had been in a long time. She had just broken up with Stefan but she wasn't exactly with Damon. She was alone and horny. The only solution was to take care of the little problem herself. She had enough time before the Original showed up, at least she hoped.

Before long she had shed herself of her clothes, lying back on her bed. She was already soaked but she allowed for her hands to slowly roam down her body. Her one hand stopping at her breast, massaging it before tugging at her nipple. She let out a moan. Her body was already on fire and she had barely done anything.

As her hand attended to her breast her free hand slowly moving down her flat stomach. The ache between her legs was only growing worse as she pictured Damon kissing down her body. It was what she had wanted for so long. A moan passed through her lips once again, her thumb teasingly brushing over her clit. It wasn't enough pleasure at all but it sent a shock through her.

She needed the real thing but it didn't look like she was getting that anytime soon.

If she had been paying more attention she would have heard the front door open but instead she was too busy pulling out her vibrator from the nightstand. Thankfully she was alone. The last thing Jeremy needed to see or hear was this.

With the toy in her hand ran it against her clit, hips arching at the contact. "Fuck." The word came out in a harsh whisper. She had teased her self enough. Elena couldn't remember the last time she had been so wet, so willing to have anyone come and fuck her until she couldn't see straight. One of the many adjustments to becoming a vampire.

A low moan came from her as she finally slipped the toy in her tight cunt, instantly working in and out of her. "Oh god," her voice was louder now, unable to hold back just how good she was feeling. It wasn't the same as the real thing but she would make do.

As she was lost in her pleasure she heard a noise from the hallway, stopping for a second in case it was Jeremy but as she peeked out into the hallway from her position on the bed she saw it was Elijah. She had almost completely forgot about him. She should have been the good little girl, embarassed and gotten dressed. Apologized to him, but she wanted him to watch. she wanted to put on a show for him.

Easily getting comfortable against the mattress once again she smirked, moving the toy in and out of her with an increased paced, her moans only becoming louder. She imagined it was Elijah's cock, fucking her hard and fast. With a thousand years experince she knew he would know exactly what he was doing, fucking her until she had cum so many times she couldn't move, even with vampire healing.

"Just like that Elijah," she moaned, not even realizing what she had said until it was too late. It didn't stop her though, only made her pleasure herself with an increased speed.

It didn't take long for the Original to cross a whole new level of dirty old man. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down just enough so that his cock could free. He was hard, too hard. It had been far too long since he had sex, for no other reason than anyone he met was less than appealing. For the man who could definitely have anyone he wanted he couldn't find anyone he wanted.

With his hand wrapped around his shaft he slowly started stroking himself, thumb brushing against his head. Unlike Elena he couldn't just give into what he wanted, to moan out her name as if it was her hand wrapped around him. The mental image of sweet, innocent Elena down on her knees and sucking him off was almost too much to bear. It wasn't the first time that he had wanted Elena in such a way. From the very beginning there had been something different about her. Instead of giving into any desire he stood from afar, apparently not far enough as he stood in the hallway of her home, getting himself off as he watched her get herself off.

What he would give to be the one having his way with her instead of some silly little toy.

Elena laid back against the bed, her chest rising and falling as she continued to bring herself closer to that edge. All she wanted was him. Instead of Damon she was now picturing what he could do to her. All those nights she laid restless in bed thinking about all of the things that he could to her, all of the ways that he could take over all of her senses, and she was so close to making him come in the room and making her cum.

She kept what little self control she had left and started fucking herself harder and faster, her hips bucking as her hand kept itself on it her breast. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire. The pleasure had taken over her and she couldn't bring herself to put on a show for the Original. Instead she allowed for her hips to buck up, being a vampire was definitely helping her feel even more pleasure than she had ever felt before. Just as she hit that spot inside of her, making sure to hit it over and over, she could feel her release building within her.

Elijah felt like a schoolboy but he didn't care. He kept his eyes locked on her and watched as the throes of pleasure overtook her in ways he could only imagine. His hand had worked harder and faster but it wasn't enough. Not when she was laying right there and she wanted it. The desire was something that he could feel even with their distance. But it had to be enough. Making a move was wrong. All of this was wrong. She was still so young and getting involved with an Original vampire never did anyone any good. So instead he kept his hand on his incredibly hard cock, his ministrations mimicking hers. He was close. So close. He just needed a little more to send him over that edge.

And it would be long before he got just what he needed.

Elena wasn't able to hold on any longer. She was succumbing to her pleasure. "Elijah. Elijaaaah." The name had fallen from her just as the pleasure overtook her, the orgasm ripping through her stronger than she could remember having in a long time.

It was her name that had sent him over the edge. He had never thought about her saying his name like that but just as she moaned he felt himself losing any and all control he had been trying to maintain. With a low moan of his own, biting down on the inside of his lip to keep quiet, he came, shooting his cum in short spurts all over his hand. He didn't even care that he made a mess as he took the almost unnecessary pants. The tension had fallen away from his body and he had felt better than he had the luxury of feeling in quite a long time.

The guilt would end up setting in later but in the moment he couldn't risk being seen. Pulling handkerchief from his pocket he wiped up the mess he made before quickly situating himself back in his slacks. It was only when he heard her getting off of the bed did he blur right out of there, texting and telling her that something had come up and they'd meet for another day.

No way was she about to find out what he had been doing and how much he had seen her doing.


	2. School Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17/M
> 
> Pairing: Elijah/Elena
> 
> Warnings: Underage sex ; Set s2 so Elena is 17
> 
> Theme: Sex at school.

It was not long after Elijah Mikaelson found himself in the small town of Mystic Falls that he had become attracted to Elena. There was something about her. Even when he swore to himself that he would never make that kind of mistake again — the more time he spent with her the more he liked her. She was nothing like Katerina and she never would be. One of the many reasons he did not feel as bad as he probably should have. A thousand-year old Original quickly falling for a young girl; a young human girl who had her entire life ahead of her, and was the current bait for his younger brother.

It wasn't going to end well.

Except that did not stop Elijah from going after what he wanted and it certainly did not seem to stop Elena from wanting him just as much. Not that those who knew about their little affair. The Salvatore brothers looked as if they were going to try to plot his death, which he actually thought they were. Not that he was worried. The only reason that they were not dead was because of Elena. Otherwise he would have torn out their hearts long ago without so much as a second thought. Playing nice was never something he was very interested in, even if he had been called the noble one. There were lots of things he did over the centuries and none of them were very noble. Much like the thoughts he had about Elena. If he was anyone he would probably earn himself a seat in a jail cell, but that was one of the many perks to being a vampire. He could do anything he wanted and there were hardly any repercussions, except for a few...unhappy people.

Hardly anything to worry about.

The Bennett witch was much like her ancestors and always had some kind of judgment towards Elijah. He overheard her a few times when talking to Elena, talking about how much she thought the two were wrong for one another. Then again with the looks she gave Damon Salvatore, he hardly thought she should say anything. Then there was the little blonde chatterbox who was worried about being with that human boy who was only even on Elijah's radar because he was one that needed to be protected. It was a lot of high school drama, but he was sleeping with a girl who was still in high school. Something that he definitely enjoyed too much for his own good.

That was the current mindset of the Original as he laid in his bed. All he could think about was Elena, her hands all over his body, his hands all over her body. The dirty little things she would whisper in his ear, things that on occasion made him feel like he was going to up and explode. After entertaining a few fantasies he opened his eyes and looked over at the clock. It was 9:18 a.m. Elena was hardly available to make all his little fantasies come true, no matter how much he wanted her there with him. She was in class ; history if he remembered correctly.

Getting up from his grand bed he found himself in the closet, finding something to wear. He had been up hours earlier but given that it seemed to be one of those quiet days he did not do much of anything. Lazy was definitely not something that the Original was. Until now apparently. Most days Elena had to tell him to relax before he ended up burning a hole in the floor. Something that he hardly found amusing.

As he was about to leave the house in order to find something to occupy his time, perhaps go and see Jenna. The two always had pleasant conversations, he received a text message on his phone. One from Elena that only made him smirk.

[text]: I need you. Right now.

It certainly was not the first time that the two of them engaged in text messages of the sort. They could not spend nearly as much time as they wanted together. No, they had to keep it quiet because there were certain parties that could not find out, but if anyone thought that was going to keep Elena and Elijah apart for good they were definitely wrong. Instead of letting his mind wander to what other people would think he decided to send her a text message back, a small smirk on his face.

[text]: The feeling is mutual.  
[text]: Excuse yourself from class.

Elijah was well aware that he was pushing it. Elena was certainly a girl who enjoyed him and who enjoyed sex, a lot from what he had learned about her since their time together. But she also was not someone who was going to partake in anything simply because she could, whereas Elijah had no problems in taking what he wanted when he wanted. Right now the only thing he wanted was Elena Gilbert, buried deep inside of her, and her moans right in his ear. The idea of them partaking in such an activity while in school was certainly not something he objected too much to. Or at all, honestly.

It didn't take him long to find himself at the high school. Thanks to this town largely being oblivious to the things that happened in the town no one was on vervain, Elijah compelling himself so he could walk through the halls freely. Of course with that suit he wore he didn't look out of place. Just looked like a substitute teacher who had a free period. That was certainly an idea...He was sure that would scare most of the little friends of hers, something he seemed to want quite a bit. Even if he was with Elena, falling more for her every day, he still did need to keep his upper hand.

He was an Original.

Elijah was nearing the classroom that he knew she would be in when he heard the beating of her heart, a little faster than normal. He knew that she was definitely nervous about this, about seeing him during school hours. He turned around, offering her a smile before pulling her into an empty classroom. He didn't say anything. Neither did she. Instead their lips met, Elijah's hand instantly slipping underneath the skirt she wore, finding her soaked through the thin lace panties she was wearing.

At first Elena let out a soft moan. She wanted this. She wanted this ever since she woke up that morning. Living in the house with Jenna, not being able to tell her who her boyfriend was, made her getting the sexual satisfaction she wanted, when she wanted very difficult. She felt like her entire body was on fire. There as no doubt that she was soaked, needing him. Every fiber of her being told her that she needed to feel him inside of her. Except there was this little voice inside of her head telling her that they were at her school. Anyone would could walk and see her with the man she was supposed to be working against.

It was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea.

"Elijah..." She said softly, though it came out as a moan as she felt his lips move down her neck and to her pulse. He was sucking at her skin, something she hated only because it would leave a mark. The last thing she needed was to explain to Stefan who left a hickey on her neck. With how horny she felt she was certainly tempted to tell him to keep on going on but that conscience of hers was working against her. "Elijah, we can't."

He stopped. Even though Elijah certainly didn't want to but he was not that kind of guy, the kind who just stopped and got what he wanted from her with no regard for what she wanted. He stepped back and looked at her with a raise of his eyebrow. Wondering why they had to stop. It was painfully obvious how much the two of them wanted one another.

"We're at school. Ric is just down the hall, so is Stefan. What if someone sees?" She pointed out all the things he was obviously missing. Even though she was trying to be as serious as possible she couldn't resist looking him up and down. When the two of them first met she thought he was someone who was too formal and now she enjoyed his suits more than she should have. Clearly her throat when she caught that smirk on his face she walked past him, fully intending on leaving the classroom and heading back to class. She wanted to but she just...couldn't do this with him right here.

Except Elijah managed to catch Elena's arm before she could leave. He wasn't leaving without a kiss at the very least. His lips found hers as he kissed her passionately. It was not anything that was wanted but right now he would take what he could get from Elena.

Elena fell into his body and kissed him back, her hand moving to cup his cheek. Yes, she was enjoying this far too much and that kiss made every part of her body go crazy. When he kissed her like the two of them were always alone, lost in each other in his bedroom. Only did she break the kiss as her eyes looked over at the clock, looking to see how much time the two of them had until class got out. Twenty minutes. They could find the time. Elena didn't say anything and undid his belt, slipping her hand beneath the slacks he was wearing to find how hard he was. That only made her even more wet, practically rubbing her legs together in order to get some kind of friction. She kind of felt like a slut, willing to have sex with him so easy in that classroom, but she didn't care.

As Caroline always said boy plus girl equals sex.

Elijah was certainly caught by surprise when she kissed him back in the way that she did, slipping her hand into his pants. He let out a moan as he felt her tiny hand wrap around his throbbing cock. He needed more. A lot more. He had wanted her from the moment that he woke up. As he saw her rubbing her legs together, something that would not do for him, he slipped his hand beneath between her legs. He was so thankful she wore a skirt that way. Capturing her lips again Elijah backed her up towards the desk, bending her over it. There was a smirk, pulling her panties to the side as found her lips again.

He always did enjoy having the thrill of being caught, not that he actually ever did caught. Not in his vampire lifetime, at least.

The both of them were growing impatient. Kisses were slowly, their hands were everywhere and anywhere. Elijah had ran his free hand along her thighs as his fingers slid inside of her cunt, only causing her to moan. She was moving her own wrist along his throbbing length a little harder and faster. The two had not been together very long, their bodies instantly being read for one another ever since the two of them had started these little trysts. They both felt as if they were going to explode at any moment, and that was certainly not what they wanted. Yet. Soon.

"Fuck me, Mr. Mikaelson." Elena knew that those words would get her exactly what she wanted. She was always seen as the innocent little girl but she was far from that as she lifted her skirt higher and spread her legs a little wider. She needed him. She was soaked. His fingers felt good but nothing like his cock inside of her would. There was little shame.

"As you wish, Miss Gilbert." their use of last names made him feel dirtier than he already did for sleeping with a seventeen year old human girl. Of course nothing changed it for him. He pulled down his pants, freeing his cock from its confines and wasted no time in sliding himself inside of her. There was a loud series of moans that came from the both of them; nothing quite like that first moment when he was inside of her. Their eyes met and with a little nod coming from Elena he started moving his hips against hers.

He tried to keep quiet. The classroom next door was in session and they didn't need the teacher from next door interrupting the two of them. To muffle the sounds of their moans Elena reached up and pulled his mouth down to hers, kissing him as hard as she could as she rose her hips to meet his. There was so much she wanted to do, so much she wanted him to do, but they would do that later. She was definitely spending the night with him. Only he could make her feel the way she was in that moment, make her feel like he was the only man she could find herself with.

They may have been fucking in a classroom like dirty teenagers, which one of them technically was, but there was no doubt in Elena's mind that she was falling hard and fast for the man.

Elijah gripped part of the desk, thrusting into her harder and faster. No where near he would if she was a vampire but enough that he could feel how much she wanted to vocalize what she was feeling, against his lips. His free hand slipped between their two bodies, finding her clit. It was a quickie in every sense of the word but he still wanted her to feel satisfied.

He angled his hips up, pounding into her with all she could take. Moaning a little too loud against her mouth. So close. So close to getting caught, too. Not that he was too worried. Compulsion was a lovely thing; also a thing that got him there in the first place.

Elena couldn't keep kissing him anymore. The pleasure was overriding every one of her senses, her head hitting the back of the desk as her hands went to her chest. She may have still had her shirt on, but he didn't care. She groped her breasts through the fabric, moving her body to meet his thrust for thrust. The way his cock felt inside f her was beginning to be too much, the Original vampire hitting that spot that made her want to scream his name over and over. Let everyone in that school, ex-boyfriend included, just how good he was making her feel. She could be a little petty sometimes.

For as much as she wanted to say something, anything, she kept quiet. Biting down on her bottom lip as she felt the pleasure building up inside of her. No doubt she was going come undone underneath him in a matter of moments. "Harder. Just a little...harder."

Elijah wasn't going to last that much longer than Elena was. Just the sight of her below him was enough to push him over that edge. At her request he moved a little harder, keeping the same pace, really letting her feel every thrust of his. His thumb swiped over her clit, biting his own lip to keep himself calm enough to not fall into her. Not yet. He wanted to, so desperately, but she needed to find her release before him.

Luckily for Elijah it didn't take much longer for Elena to find her release. Just as he hit that spot inside of her for what felt like the hundredth time in that classroom, her body arched up to him and off of the desk. She couldn't hold back the loud moan of his name. They were supposed to be quiet but she didn't care, he had made her feel better than she had felt in a long time. That was all that mattered. "Elijah..." It was quieter this time, coming down from her high as she encouraged him to join her, moving her hips in a roll that got him every time.

Feeling the way she caught her release, her walls tightening even further around him, sent him over the edge. With another thrust he found himself finding his release in a series of spurts within her. Elijah was much better at keeping quiet, letting out a shaky breath as the pleasure overrode his body. He had a lot of partners over the years but Elena was definitely one of the very few that could ever make him feel so good.

The two stayed there for a few moments, Elijah stealing a few kisses from her as he pulled her towards him, but Elena's eyes flickered over to the clock. Class would be letting out in a few minutes and she did not want to get caught. She glared at him, playfully blaming him for current state, before pushing him off. She adjusted her panties so they were back to normal and pulled her skirt back down, giving him a quick kiss. "I have to go. I'll see you later?" IT was a plead more than a question. She needed him.

Elijah was going to suggest that the two of them leave together now but that look on her face made him think twice about it. Instead he gave her a kiss. "You're mine all night long." She started to walk from him but he pulled her back to steal another kiss. "Go to the bathroom first. I'm dripping down your leg, sweetheart." That caused too cocky of a smirk to form across his face to match Elena's blush before giving her ass a light smack and sending her on her way.

He may have been a thousand year old Original vampire who definitely could be fairly conservative, he was still...a man deep down.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
